


Because of Stiles

by Devon_T_Hale



Series: Sterek Drabble Babbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Derek, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's thoughts after getting married to one Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork is not mines, so if you know who it belongs to please tell me.

Derek couldn't be happier, he never thought that this day would come. Heck he didn't even think the Sheriff was going to give him permission to marry his only son, but he did.

They had been through a lot. Had a lot of fights in the beginning, but as time went on, they learned to trust each other.

That trust grew to respect and loyalty, which then eventually turned to love.

To say that Derek was happy was putting it mildly. He felt that everything in his life had finally fallen into place and it was all because of Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
